danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מערת צדקיהו
thumb|ימין|הגיליון בהקטנה. לקריאה כנס לאתר העיתון, הגיליום של יום ששי 27 אפריל 2012 נדב שרגאי כתב העיתון ישראל היום על המערה העתיקה.רשות העתיקות השלימה את מיפוי של המערה. וכנראה אין לה מצוא לכיוון יריחו. כמו כן נמצא כי האבנים שנחצבו בה שימשו כנראה לבניית הבית השני ולא הבית הראשון. תאור המקום:"מערת צדקיהו היא מערת ענק, החצובה כולה בסלע הגיר הקשה האופייני לעיר העתיקה. שטטחה הוא כ-9,000 מ"ר, אורכה המרבי הוא כ-300 מטרים, רוחבה המרבי כ-100 מטרים, וגובהה המרבי כ-15 מטרים. פתחה היחיד של המערה קטן יחסית, והוא שוכן בין שער שכם לשער הפרחים. המערה משתרעת מתחת לבתי הרובע המוסלמי, בין חומות ירושלים הצפוניות עד אזור רחוב ויה דולורוזה שברובע הנוצרי, מצפון להר הבית. נראה כי היה המשך למערה מצד דרום-מזרח, אך הוא חסום במפולות סלעים, ויש המשערים כי המערה הגיעה בעבר עד להר הבית. המערה חצובה בעומק של תשעה מטרים מתחת לבתים שנבנו מעליה, והיא מחולקת לחללים ולאולמות גדולים. בעומק המערה יש נביעה קטנה, אם כי ייתכן כי זוהי תעלת ניקוז שניזוקה בעת חציבת המערה ומימיה זולגים פנימה. על קירות המערה ניתן להבחין בסימני חציבה, וכן בכתובות גראפיטי מהעת החדשה, בערבית, אנגלית, יוונית וארמנית (אחת הכתובות, למשל, היא: "W. E. Blackstone Jan. 1889").- הויקיפדיה העברית. =יום עיון:כנס מחקרי העיר העתיקה - מערת צדקיהו= 26 יולי 2016 תקצירי ההרצאות מר מאיר רוטר, 'עמיתים לטיולים'- מסורות, אגדות ופולקלור במערת צדקיהו בשנת 1854 נחשפה שוב בעת החדשה, המערה המוכרת לנו כיום בעברית בשם מערת צדקיהו, אך בשפה האנגלית מוכרת היא בשם "מחצבות שלמה המלך" (King Solomons Quarries’) שמות אלו הן בעברית והן באנגלית, מייחסות מערה זו מסורות הקשורות לתקופת המקרא ולתקופת מלכי יהודה וירושלים שבין ראשיתה ולבין שלהי בית ראשון. במסורת היהודית מוכרת מסורת או אגדה על מערה ממנה ניסה להימלט צדקיהו מלך יהודה מהמצור הבבלי על ירושלים ערב חורבנה, וזו נקשרה במערה זו. מערה זו הייתה מוכרת בתקופות שונות בהיסטוריה ונקשרו לה מסורות ואגדות שונות, דווקא המסורת העוסקת בזיהוי המערה כזו שדרכה נמלט המלך צדקיהו נקשרה למערה זו יחסית בתקופה מאוחרת, לפני כן הייתה מערה זו מוכרת בשמות אחרים. כן ייחוסה של מערה זו למחצבת אבני מקדש שלמה, החלה גם היא בתקופה יחסית מאוחרת, לפני כן נקשרו למערה זו מסורות אחרות. הרצאה זו תעסוק בהתפתחות המסורות והאגדה והפולקלור ברבות הימים, ובהתפתחות שמותיה שחלקם העניקו למערה את שמותיה. הפרופיל הגיאולוגי של מחצבה תת קרקעית ד"ר זאב לוי, 'המכון הגאולוגי, ירושלים'- הפרופיל הגיאולוגי של מחצבה תת קרקעית מערת צדקיהו נוצרה מחציבה תת-קרקעית של אבנים לבנית בית המקדש בימי המלך הורדוס. ירושלים הקדומה נבנתה על מחשופי סלעים שנוצרו בים הרדוד לפני 93-90 מיליון שנה והשייכים לשלוש תצורות עוקבות. לתחתונה, "מיזי אחמר", הופעה מאסיבית של סלע קשה בצבע אפור עם כתמים אדומים. האמצעית בנויה גיר לבן, גרגרי עם שברים של מאובני צדפות. הסלע הטרי פריך, קל לחצוב בו ולעצב אותו, ולכן מאז הבית הראשון נחצבו בו קברות נכבדים (לכן כונה בשם "מלכה") ולאורך בסיס התצורה נחצבו חלקים של ניקבת השילוח. מעל ל"מלכה" מופיעות שכבות של גיר לבן דק-גביש לסרוגין עם חואר, המאפשר חציבת גושים בעובי אחיד של השכבה הנוחים לסיתות אבני בניה. לכן אהבו אותה הסתתים וכינו אותה בשם "מיזי חילו": האבן המתוקה. כל הבתים בירושלים נבנו משתי היחידות הקשות שנחצבו בעיר וסביבותיה. מערת צדקיהו מוכרת כמחצבה תת-קרקעית לאבני בניה בסגנון חציבה רומית, אם כי יחסו לה גילים מימי בית ראשון ושני על בסיס תשתית קארסטית טבעית. הכניסה הקטנה מובילה לאולם רחב עם עמוד תמיכה מרובע שגובהו כ-4 מטר ותומך בבסיס גיר "מיזי חילו" שמעל. העמוד וקירות האולם מהווים סלע מאסיבי-אחיד, אולם הוא לח ופריך. החציבה התת-קרקעית התנהלה בעבר בתאורת לפידים וחוסר חמצן כאשר בסביבה היו מחצבות פעילות. הכניסה למערה הייתה בעבר כחמישה-עשר מטרים מעל לקרקע (בסיס החפיר הקדום) כפי שמתברר אם עולים ממפלס הקארדו אל הרחוב הנוכחי המוביל לשער שכם ועולים לרחוב בחוץ. לפיכך חייב היה להיות צורך חיוני לסלע כזה שהפך אותו לבצר. גושים של "מלכה" חשופים לשמש מקבלים קרום קשה. הסלע בנוי שברים ורסק צדפות מהמינרל קלציט העמיד להמסה בחומציות חלשה, בניגוד למינרל ארגוניט הנמס ומלכד את החלקיקים בסביבתו מיד עם הצטברותו על קרקעית הים. גם חלקיקי הקלציט הדקים נמסים מעט מאוד עם הזמן לתוך המים בין החלקיקים. כאשר הסלע נחשף ומים אלו מתנדפים שוקע הגיר המומס ויוצר קרום חיצוני העוטף את הסלע הפריך. גשמים עונתיים חוזרים על תהליכי ההמסה וההשקעה במבנים החשופים כך שהם הולכים ומתחזקים עם הזמן. טיפוס סלע דומה המורכב רסק שלדים קלציטיים של קיפודי-ים נחצב על ידי תושבים בדרום אנגליה לאבני בניה שעיצבו מהסלע הטרי אותו יבשו. המשלחת הרומית של יוליוס קיסר למדה על התופעה כחמישים שנה לפני הספירה, אם כי הכיבוש הרומי ופיתוח החציבה התת-קרקעית התרחש יותר מאוחר וספק אבנים מעוצבות למבנים הציבוריים ברחבי מערב אירופה. מהנדסי בניה רומיים עזרו למלך הורדוס במבצעי הבניה הגדולים. האיסור על שימוש בכלי מתכת על הר הבית בבניית המקדש הכביד על התאמת האבנים במקום למבנה. סביר שהמהנדסים שאלו את החוצבים המקומיים על טיפוס סלע דומה, שכנראה הראו לרומאים את מערות הקברים החצובות בשכבות ה"מלכה" סמוך לשער שכם הקדום (מחקר של גבריאל ברקאי). הרומאים איתרו שכבה מאסיבית דומה בקיר המחצבה בשולי החפיר והקימו אליה דייק. החציבה החלה עם פתח קטן שנשמר לאורך כל הפעילות למניעת התנדפות הלחות הטבעית בפנים המחצבה התת-קרקעית. אישור לחציבה בימי בית שני נתן גבריאל ברקאי במחקר על שיטת העיבוד של חריטת הספינקס שהתגלה במערה. כך הפך סלע תפל חסר ערך לבניה למקור חשוב לבנית המקדש המחודש בימי המלך הורדוס תוך שמירה קפדנית על חוקי הקדושה של המקום. ד"ר אבי ששון, 'החוג ללימודי ארץ-ישראל, המכללה האקדמית אשקלון' - "אם בהר חצבת אבן שיטות החציבה במערת צדקיהו מערת צדקיהו בירושלים היא ממערות החציבה הגדולות ביותר בארץ-ישראל. נקשרו לה אגדות ומסורות עממיות והיא נזכרת בכתבי נוסעים שונים. המערה נתגלתה בשנית על-ידי ברקלי בשנת 1854, לאחר מכן נסקרה על-ידי חוקרי המאה הי"ט והוכנה תוכנית כללית שלה, ששימשה את החוקרים עד לפני כעשור שנים. בחלקה העליון המערה קרובה לפני השטח, מתחת לחומת העיר מהתקופה העות'מאנית, ובהמשך היא משתפלת עמוקות, לכיוון מזרח. ראשית היוו"צרותה של המערה בפעילות קארסטית ב'קו התפר' שבין שתי שכבות גיאולוגיות, והמשכה בחציבה והוצאת אבן במשך דורות רבים עד לתקופת המנדט הבריטי. רוב המחצבה מצויה בסלע ה'מלכה' ממנו נבנו רוב מבני הציבור בירושלים בתקופות הקדומות, מיעוטה בסלע ה'מיזי יהודי', אשר שימש אף הוא לבנייה של בתי העיר. קשה לקבוע בדיוק כיצד ומתי נחצבה המערה. יש להניח כי המערה נפתחה בקו הרחוב המודרני כיום, ומשם החוצבים התקדמו פנימה, מזרחה. עיון בתכנית המערה מעיד על כוונה לפתיחת "חצרות חציבה". בחלקה התחתון של המערה אפשר להבחין בשרידיהם של גושי אבן שנותקו מגג המערה, מה שמלמד שבקטעים אלו נחצבה המערה גם מלמטה למעלה, וכמובן, גם מן המרכז לשוליים. גושי אבן רבים הוצאו מקירות המערה המצויה כיום בגובה ארבעה מטרים ויותר, וברור שבעבר היו פני המערה נמוכים הרבה יותר. במערה נעשה שימוש במספר שיטות חציבה. ייתכן שכל שיטה נהגה בתקופה מסויימת בלבד, אך קשה בשלב זה, להוכיח טיעון זה. בהרצאה נתאר את שיטות החציבה שאותרו במערה: א. זוויות ב. עמודים ג. חלונות ד. מחצבת-חצר ה. מחצבת-מדרגות ו. מחצבת-רצפה שיטות אלה היו מקובלות בכל רחבי ארץ-ישראל, כך שהמערה מהווה מעין קטלוג של שיטות החציבה המגוונות שנהגו בתקופות היסטוריות שונות. פרופ' שמעון גיבסון, 'אוניברסיטת נורת' קרולינה שרלוט' - אזור שער שכם ומערת צדקיהו בתמונות מהמאה ה-19 The lecture will deal with the background to the rediscovery of the Cave of Zedekiah (Solomon’s Quarries). The popular view is that it was rediscovered by James Turner Barclay in 1854, but researchers prior to that had noted the existence of the cave and the local inhabitants of Jerusalem knew the cave well. Warren and Wilson’s connections to the cave are discussed, as well as the important contribution made by Conrad Schick in the mapping of the cave in the 1870s. Following the capture of the city in 1917, Captain Monckton undertook excavations in the cave. A new project for the mapping of the cave, using all the archival resources available, was made by Shimon Gibson and Yehiel Zelinger and was completed in 2012. GPR investigations were conducted in the garden in front of the cave. A summary of this work is given in the lecture. ד"ר יחיאל זלינגר, 'רשות העתיקות' - רב הנסתר על הגלוי, חפירות וסקרים במערה בהרצאתי אציג את הממצאים והמסקנות העולים מחפירות במספר שטחים בתוך מערת צדקיהו. החפירות נערכו בה החל משנת 2000 לקראת פיתוח המערה והכשרתה לקליטת מבקרים. כמו כן נערך מיפוי מחודש של כל האולמות במערה הן במפלס העליון, הפתוח למבקרים, והן במפלס התחתון אליו אין גישה. כמו כן נערך סקר מתכות בו נמצאו למעלה מתשעים מטבעות המייצגות את תקופות השימוש השונות במערה. מר דן דורון, 'מסדר הבונים החופשיים' - על הקשר בין המערה והבונים החופשיים בהרצאה אסקור את מוצאם של הבונים החופשים ואעמוד על הקשר עם מקדש שלמה ומערת צדקיהו. מסדר הבונים החופשים קם באנגליה בתחילת המאה ה-18. תחילתו בלשכות של בנאי-האבן מימי-הביניים והמשכו בהצטרפות אנשים משכילים מכל שכבות החברה, החל בשנת 1600; ככל הנראה זה היה חלק מתנועת הקלובים האנגלים. הבנייה החופשית מגדירה עצמה כתורת-מוסר ושואפת לאגד אנשים לפי עקרונותיה, בלי הבדל דת, גזע ואמונה. אעמוד בקצרה על המיתוס המרכזי של המסדר, שהוא "סיפור הבריאה" של הבנאות, הן המעשית והן הסימבולית. כן נבחן את השימוש האינטנסיבי בסמלים בשיטה החינוכית המיוחדת שלנו. היות והאתוס המרכזי קשור במקדש שלמה, ירושלים הייתה ונשארה יעד תיירותי לבונים חופשים מכל העולם. מערת צדקיהו מושכת היות והיא מכונה בלע"ז גם כמחצבות המלך שלמה. מר אביחי אברהם, 'המכון למורשת ירושלים' - "יש אבנים עם לב אדם" הבונה ברוך קטינקא המהנדס ברוך קטינקא, לא רק מהנדס ואולי אף הרבה יותר מכך. קטינקא מהדמויות החשובות והמעניינות שפעלו בימי המנדט, בארץ כולה ובירושלים במיוחד. הוא עולה לארץ בסוף ימי השלטון הטורקי כשבכיסו תעודת מהנדס. בארץ הוא מעורב בפרשיות מרתקות כשמדובר בימים של מלחמת עולם (הראשונה) והכניסה לימי המנדט. קטינקא הוביל את בנייתם של מבנים רבים ומפורסמים בירושלים בהם מלון פאלאס ובנין הימק״א אבל עוד בתחילת ימיו בארץ מצטלבת דרכו עם ...מערת צדקיהו. דרך זו של חיבור למערה קשורה להצטרפותו למסדר החשאי הבונים החופשיים... איך השפיעה חברותו ב״בונים״...על קריירת מהנדס חשוב הבונה את ימק״א? בכך נעסוק...(רמז: סמלים החקוקים באבן..). עם פרוץ מלחמת העולם הראשונה מתגייס קטינקא לסייע בתחזוק עורק חיים קריטי - מסילת הברזל החיג'אזית. תחזוקה אפרורית וקטינקא... ממש לא... נביא סיפורים מרתקים על יחסיו של קטינקא עם המסילה. גם בימי המחתרות הוא לא שוקט על שמריו. הוא מתגייס להגנה ועוזר ליהודי ירושלים כולל בהתמודדות עם הפרעות. ומה עוד? איך ולמה ניצלו חייו של קטינקא פעמיים ממוות בטוח? ואיך שי עגנון מעורב... על פעלו של איש המיסתורין ורב העלילות בירושלים. זה הידוע וזה שייחשף... קטגוריה:ירושלים העתיקה